Ten cuidado con lo que deseas
by le mousquetaire
Summary: En algún momento entre Kingsman: The Secret Service y Kingsman: The Golden Circle. PWP MA/NC17


Eggsy sintió la cama crujir bajo el peso de otro cuerpo a su lado. Medio adormilado aun, intentó abrir los ojos, pero una boca sobre la suya, cálida, húmeda y hambrienta, le hizo desistir.

A la boca sobre la suya, siguieron las manos sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quitado toda la ropa al irse a dormir, pero sabía que estaba completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas.

Con los ojos aun cerrados, respondió a la boca devorando la suya, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo que había encontrado su camino bajo las sábanas. Inspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con ese olor que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se detuvo en seco, finalmente abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de Harry Hart, mirándole confundido. El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos y Eggsy cerró los ojos de nuevo, tragando saliva, respirando profundo un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos otra vez. Harry seguía ahí, mirándolo fijo, para luego alzar una ceja, en un gesto de interrogación.

\- ¿Esto es real? – Eggsy escuchó su voz, enronquecida por haber estado dormido un momento antes. Harry estaba recostado sobre él, las manos aun sobre su cuerpo y Eggsy se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando estas comenzaron a moverse sobre su piel.

\- ¿Importa? – Los labios de Harry estaban a milímetros sobre los suyos y Eggsy respondió con un beso que buscaba compensar una ausencia de casi tres años, en un segundo.

Los besos de Harry eran tal como los recordaba: profundos, húmedos, al filo de lo obsceno. El cuerpo de Eggsy respondió de inmediato, la piel erizada, la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, el corazón desbocado. Las manos de Harry lo acariciaban en el lugar exacto y con la presión perfecta, mostrándole que no había olvidado nada de su corto tiempo juntos y Eggsy le dejó hacer por un largo rato, hundiéndose en las sensaciones que había creído nunca más volvería a experimentar.

Una de las manos de Harry recorrió su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen. La otra estaba en su nuca, guiando su cabeza para hacer más profundo ese beso que parecía no detenerse nunca. Eggsy empujó una de sus piernas entre las de Harry, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su erección contra sus muslos, dejando escapar un profundo gemido.

\- Harry. – La boca de Harry estaba en su cuello, sus dientes sobre la piel en su clavícula, su lengua recorriendo las marcas después.

\- Sin preguntas, Eggsy. – Harry estaba ahora sobre él, una de sus manos en su cintura, alzando sus caderas, la otra acariciando sus cabellos. Eggsy asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de seguir hablando, rendido por completo al momento, al calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo.

La lengua de Harry lamió una de sus tetillas, la mano en su cintura bajando hasta sus nalgas, la otra en su cuello, conteniéndolo sin sofocarlo y Eggsy simplemente se dejaba llevar. Cuando encontró algo de luz en la bruma que el deseo había puesto en su cabeza, sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Harry, sus manos acariciando su espalda, fascinado por la sensación bajo sus dedos de la flexión de los fuertes músculos bajo la piel.

Separó las piernas y el cuerpo de Harry se acomodó con suavidad sobre el suyo. La mano sobre sus nalgas bajó por su pierna, hasta la parte trasera de su rodilla, alzándola para darle acceso a la parte baja de su cuerpo contra su entrepierna. La mano en su cuello subió hasta su rostro y su boca estaba de nuevo sobre la suya, mientras su cuerpo empujaba despacio contra el suyo, la mano recorriendo el interior de su muslo, hasta detenerse en los testículos, su propia erección dejando huellas de humedad en su vientre, haciéndolo temblar de placer.

\- Te he extrañado tanto, Harry. – La respuesta de Harry fue su brazo en su cintura alzando su cuerpo y su mano recorriendo su erección sin consideraciones. Un profundo gemido escapó de la garganta de Eggsy, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cuerpo curvado contra el de Harry.

Se sentía como la eternidad, pero seguro no habían sido más que segundos, la mano de Harry en su erección, llevándolo al borde, sin dejarle llegar. Eggsy se aferraba con sus brazos al torso de Harry, como si temiera caer al vacio. Buscó a ciegas su boca, sintiendo la erección de Harry empujando entre sus cuerpos, tan cerca como él.

Harry mordió su labio inferior y Eggsy ya no pudo más. Se corrió en la mano de Harry, mientras este temblaba sobre su cuerpo, para hacer otro tanto un momento después. Eggsy lo besó con fervor, tratando de respirar, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía completo en un orgasmo que no parecía tener fin.

Abrió los ojos, sentado sobre la cama, la camiseta con que se había ido a dormir empapada en sudor, las sábanas revueltas, la humedad en su entrepierna como recordatorio de lo que acababa de suceder. Le tomó un momento el poder respirar con normalidad, entre los espamos residuales dejados por el orgasmo que acababa de tener y el dolor en su pecho al darse cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, envuelto por el olor a la colonia que Harry usaba y que él mismo había rociado en su cama unos días antes, cuando había vuelto de una misión que no había salido del todo bien, y que por una ridícula razón había usado para sentirse seguro al ir a dormir.

Buscaba evitar las pesadillas y solo había conseguido algo mucho peor.

Lavaría las sábanas y se olvidaría de todo. Pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, adolorido, y sin embargo, relajado. Maldijo entre dientes, enjugándose con frustración las lágrimas en sus mejillas encendidas. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y un momento después estaba dormido de nuevo, murmurando el nombre de Harry entre sueños.


End file.
